Baofu
Baofu is a character from the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Non-playable character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable character *Persona 3: Who's Who guest Design Personality Profile *'Age:' 32 *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 63kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Gemini *'Initial Persona:' Odysseus *'Ultimate Persona:' Prometheus *'Arcana': Hanged Man ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Kaoru Saga appears on the street as an unidentified drunkard in one of Tatsuya Suou's flashbacks. In the modern day, Baofu is one of the Rumormongers of the game, spreading information online through his website. The party can chat with him through the computer in W-Slash. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Baofu is an extortionist and a so-called Tap Buster. He claims that he's a native of Taiwan, but is amazingly fluent in Japanese. His weapon of choice is rather unorthodox, ranging from simple coins to special chakrams, as well as any other round object that he can flick with his thumbs, the impact of which deals about the same damage as a gunshot, if not stronger. He initially specializes in wind magic, but his Ultimate Persona Prometheus will grant him earth powers later on. Maya Amano meets him through Daisuke Todoroki, head of the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, who arranges a meet-up at 2X Slash. They later convene at Parabellum, taking it upon himself to test the newfound property of rumors, where they come true after being spread. After assessing the situation, he joins the party under the pretense of finding out the truth about JOKER and his connection to Tatsuya Sudou, who was confined at the Morimoto Sanitarium in Mt. Mifune. His actual purpose however, is to find Yung Pao, a Taiwanese Mafia boss who has connections with Tatsuzou Sudou, the foreign minister and Tatsuya Sudou's estranged father. Baofu's true identity is that of Kaoru Saga, a Japanese public prosecutor who was originally presumed dead. He was marked for death along with his assistant Miki Asai for their running investigation of the Taiwanese Mafia Tien Tao Len. Kaoru survives, awakening to Odysseus in the process, but Miki does not. Kaoru has since lived with regret in his heart and promises to avenge her, even if it means going from legal means to illegal ones. Upon Nyarlathotep's defeat, Kaoru visits Miki's grave to tell her that he has stopped living in the past and has taken down his rumor website, as well as ceasing his wiretapping trade. He is now a man-searcher, and has partnered up with Ulala Serizawa. Persona 3 Baofu appears on the television program Who's Who, which is hosted by Trish. He is introduced as "A man in his 30's with hair that reaches his back". Trish mentions that Baofu becomes upset if you mention his former job. Battle Quotes *"You wanna go?" (when entering a battle) *"Heh...heh...This is great..." (when entering battle on low HP) *"Dodge this!" (when attacking) *"Heads or Tails!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Hurry up!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Let's end this!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Let's get this over with!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Weak!" (after winning a battle) *"They call this the logic of results!" (after winning a battle) *"I don't have time for you!" (when retreating) *"Dammit!" (when KO'ed) *"Sorry, Miki..." (game over) Trivia *In the Japanese version, Baofu's name was written as "Paofu" because of using different Mandarin transliteration system. "Bao" belongs to the more modern system to differentiate from "pao". *There is an explanation why Baofu's coin attacks are damaging and even lethal: As a proficient Qi Gong practitioner and skilled martial artist, he focuses combined physical and spiritual energy onto the projectiles he uses, resulting in the bullet-like force. Naturally, the potency and effect also varies depending on the kind of weapon equipped and his current Strength statistic. *There is a misconception that Kaoru Saga got drunk in front of the young Tatsuya and Jun due to Miki's death. While that reminiscence in Innocent Sin happened 10 years ago, Miki actually died 5 years ago. Gallery P2I-sagaKaoru.jpg|Baofu in his days as Kaoru Saga. Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters